Producing metal layers on printing sheets by means of a film transfer method is known. A printing material and a printing device that uses the material are described in EP 0 569 520 B1. Printing units and a coating unit are arranged in a sheet processing machine having a feeder and a delivery unit. An adhesive pattern is applied as a print pattern in a planographic printing process in at least one printing unit. An impression cylinder, a press roller and a film guide are provided in the coating unit downstream of the printing unit. A film strip from a film supply reel is led through the transfer nip of the coating unit between the impression cylinder and the press roller, and is again wound up on the outlet side after leaving the coating unit. The transfer film contains a carrier film onto which functional layers of various types such as metallic layers of aluminum or plastic layers can be applied. A separation layer, which enables the functional layer to be pulled off the carrier layer, is provided between the functional layer and the carrier film.
After the printing sheet has been provided with a two-dimensional adhesive deposit or an adhesive pattern, it is led through the coating unit. In the coating unit, the printing sheet on the impression cylinder is brought into connection with the film material by the press roller. In the process, the functional layer, which is facing downward, becomes tightly bonded to the adhesive. Thereafter the functional layer adheres only in the areas of the pattern that are furnished with adhesive or in two-dimensional adhesive areas. The functional layer is removed from the carrier film in the area of the adhesive patterns. The printing sheet is delivered in the coated state.
Some problems with the above-described methods are that the methods are not flexibly usable, require extensive know-how regarding the complex processes, and are difficult to manage. In particular, the further processing is limited in previously known production methods.